Cuts run deep
by Scp3270
Summary: A poor, orphaned girl stumbles upon the home of one of the richest and most mysterious families out there, not knowing she was being sent there for a purpose beyond herself. A purpose that will maintain the balance between two worlds. She finds her dreams and nightmares come true, all too fast, and somehow he is at the source of it all.
1. Prologue

There was a very rich family of 5. The father was a tall man, standing at 6'2. He had jet black hair, dark chestnut skin, and a pointed nose. His calculating eyes were a deep shade of violet seemed to give off the impression that he was always glaring at people, and he probably always was. His wife was beautiful. She was the embodiment of poised grace and class. She stood at 5'5 and had a smooth complexion that reminded you of chocolate. Her hair was brown and for the most part, was always in a high bun. Her eyes were a hypnotizing rouge color, that made it feel as though she could see straight into you and straight past. They had 3 sons. The eldest resembled his father, while the middle resembled his mother. However, the youngest was a strikingly handsome mix of his two parents. He had brown hair, so dark that it sometimes seemed black. He had the pointed nose of his father, yet the chocolate skin of his mother. His eyes were deep pools of auburn red. Of course, his physique was flawless as well, standing at 5'10, he was muscular yet lean. Along with his oldest brother, he was one of the hottest bachelors out there.

Together this ran their own company, which owned almost every other company, business, and franchise out there. Oil companies, toy stores, groceries. They were the most successful beings in the world.

To the outside world, they were merely the rich and very attractive faces of one of the world's most successful businesses, ever. Like any other rich and powerful family, they had many secrets.

They proved to be more reserved than most, keeping to themselves and almost never seen in public.

However, there was one secret. The one that was supernatural, rare and above all the most important. They were a family of vampires.

They weren't heliophobics who died in the sun or with garlic like all the bullshit fairytales suggested. They simply craved blood, as they were very much dead. They weren't the only vampires in existence of course, but to be of this lineage was quite rare, and not something that you would go telling people.

Seclusion is key. Thus, they live in a mansion, in the middle of an enormous forest, of which barely any mortals dare to enter. They had very few people inside their mansion, save for the few customary maids and butlers. They were all vampires too, of course, only they weren't quite like the family they served. These servants were mere half-breeds. Half vampire and half human. In other words, vampires who were once human. They were much like peasantry, whereas the family they served was vampire royalty.


	2. Chapter 1: By chance or by Fate?

It was an ordinary day. The youngest of the family's three sons was lounging in the gardens. In retrospect, the gardens were much more than a few flower patches. It was quite literally an entire forest and several grassy plains. On days like this, he escaped to his favorite spot. A clearing surrounded by tall oak trees, where the sun and the wind blend just right. He perched himself on the branch of his favorite tree and lay against its trunk.

He was about to nod off when he caught a scent. He couldn't tell what it was, but it smelled delicious. With a deep inhale he slowly sat up, his deep auburn eyes turning a brighter shade of red. The wind rustled his hair. He closed his eyes and took it in once more, allowing a devilish smirk to form on his lips. After opening his eyes to scan the area around him, he soon spotted the source this new scent. A girl. A human girl.

She had caramel colored skin. Her hair was long, curly and jet black. She looked skinny and frail, but her demeanor suggested a strong personality. She glanced his way and immediately made to pick up the backpack that she had just rested on the ground. She was only about 1000 yards away, meaning that he could make it to her within the minute, though she seemed to be making her way towards him. How perfect.

Carefully watching her, he came to the conclusion that she was an intriguing little thing.

What was she doing here? No one had come here in years. He doubted that the mortals realized his home even existed. He wondered if she was lost. Odds are, she probably was. Maybe he could have a bit of fun with his new prey.

A poor girl of about 17 years found herself aimlessly wandering around the woods. She had been sent by her orphanage to find some address that she didn't even think was real. After the first hour of trying to find directions and possibly transportation, and failing, she gave up and decided to see where her tired legs would take her. A few hours later and it seemed to be midday. Now she grew both hungry and even more tired. She debated stopping where she was to take a nap or maybe gather some berries. Before she could set down her luggage, or her small backpack, she spotted what looked like a fountain through a clearing in the trees.

She decided to cut through that same clearing and hopefully find someone to help her. It was a long walk, much longer than she anticipated. She couldn't tell if her hunger was making her become delirious, but she could swear that she was being watched. She hoped that's all that it was. The thought of something else gave her goosebumps, and a motivation to get to that house, faster.

A couple minutes later and she made it to the house. Only it wasn't just a house. It was an enormous mansion. She couldn't believe her eyes. A mansion like this couldn't exist in the middle of nowhere, could it?

"Lost, are we?"

She shrieked at the voice and fell back. Seconds later a handsome young man stood in front her.

"A bit clumsy too, I see."

He was apparently the source of that voice. She barely had time to process what was going on. All she knew was there was too much for her to process, she had a migraine and she was exhausted and tired.

The girl enticed him. She seemed pretty and her stature was not bad, although she did look to be on the skinny side. He decided to go say hi. There he stood behind her.

"Lost, are we?"

The girl fell back and he immediately rushed in front of her. He mused at how foolish she was. But she was a pretty little thing all the same, and he would enjoy devouring every inch of her.

"A bit clumsy too, I see."

He let his normal smirk fall back into place when his prey suddenly fell unconscious. Her curls splayed around her, gently framing her face that was turned to the side. He quickly shook his head, as if to rid himself of his thoughts, as one would to a pesky fly. Oh well, there goes his fun. Best make this quick before he gets caught.

He knelt down and scooped her into his arms. She really was a pretty little thing, although she seemed to weigh almost nothing. Hell, her ragged old knapsack weighed more than she did. He licked his lips and parted his mouth, so as to allow his fangs to protrude more. He raised her up in his arms, supporting her neck, letting the rest of her body droop. She looked like the dead animals he would often toy with. Better yet, she looked like his own doll, his plaything.

His eyes seemed to glisten at the thought. His expression turned feral. He looked as mad with hunger as he felt, beyond ready to sink his eyes into her skin.

He made for the bite when he was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Behave Kai."


End file.
